prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Formy walki mieczem świetlnym
right|500px Formy walki mieczem świetlnym to sformalizowane style posługiwania się tą bronią przez postacie z uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. Forma I thumb|350px|Umiejętność perfekcyjnego posługiwania się mieczem świetlnym jest jednym z atrybutów rycerza [[Jedi.]] Jest podstawową formą walki na miecze świetlne. Bywa nazywana Determinacją albo Drogą Sarlacca. Opiera się na filozofii skupienia i spokoju, przy długim i systematycznym treningu pozwala na pełne opanowanie podstaw władania mieczem. Poznanie zasad tej Formy jest niezbędne do opanowania bardziej zaawansowanych stylów. Shii-Cho .]] Najprostsza technika walki mieczem świetlnym spośród studiowanych przez Rycerzy Jedi za czasów Starej Republiki. Ze względu na prostotę formy, z reguły nauczana była jako pierwsza. Używane w niej są ruchy horyzontalne oraz parowania klingą miecza, aby odepchnąć ostrze przeciwnika w czasie ataków bocznych. Jeżeli atak jest kierowany od dołu w stronę głowy, forma pierwsza po prostu odwraca go poprzez zablokowanie trzymaną poziomo klingą miecza. Parowanie polega na poruszaniu mieczem z góry na dół, aby odepchnąć atak. Forma ta pozwala na bardzo szybkie ruchy mieczem świetlnym, przez co często jest wykorzystywana w czasie walki z przeciwnikami atakującymi w grupie. Wszystkie podstawowe techniki ataku, parowania i ciosów treningowych innych form mogą być wyprowadzone ze stylu Pierwszej Formy. Shii-Cho jest uważana za technikę przydatną w walce z grupą strzelców, jednak jest postrzegana za słabą w pojedynkach na miecze - w takowych potrzeba jakiejś określonej przewagi; Shii-Cho jako forma zbalansowana takiej nie dostarcza. Najbardziej znanymi mistrzami tej techniki byli Kit Fisto i Cin Drallig (jeden z najlepszych szermierzy Zakonu Jedi). Obi-Wan Kenobi wykorzystywał fragmenty tej formy. Ahsoka Tano wykorzystywała elementy Shii-Cho, ale korzystała zwykle z Shien. Forma II Jest jedną z form walki na miecze świetlne, koncentrującą się na fechtunku i szermierce. Inną nazwą tej Formy jest Rywalizacja albo Droga Isalmira. Powstała z potrzeby na prowadzenie bardziej zaawansowanych pojedynków jeden na jednego. Opiera się o wysoką precyzję i finezję wykorzystania ostrza. Do tej formy należą starożytny Lus Ma i Makashi Lus Ma Archaiczny, szermierczy styl walki mieczem świetlnym należący do Formy II, stosowana głównie w pojedynkach we wczesnym okresie Starej Republiki, później zastąpiona przez Makashi, który wykorzystywał jej założenia i techniki. Makashi Styl walki najbardziej zbliżony do fechtunku i szermierki; stylowa, elegancka, zabójcza. Jest to styl niemal bezkonkurencyjny, jeśli chodzi o pojedynki, natomiast nie sprawdza się specjalnie w walce na dystans. Najbardziej znanym mistrzem tej techniki był Hrabia Dooku. Znamienne, że w starożytności istniała Forma zwana Lus-Ma, która była dość powszechna, a polegała mniej więcej na tym samym, co Makashi. Możliwe, więc, że była jej poprzedniczką. Makashi nie sprawdza się w blokowaniu potężnych ciosów, takich jak formy Shien/Djem So, o czym świadczy porażka Hrabiego Dooku w walce ze Skywalkerem, użytkownikiem Djem So. Ta technika opiera się na precyzyjnych, szybkich atakach i podobnej technice bloku. Mówi się, że Makashi jest techniką zręczności - nie siły. Forma III Jest formą walki na miecze świetlne koncentrującą się na działaniach defensywnych. Znana jest też pod nazwami Wyciszenie albo Droga Mynocka. Powstała w odpowiedzi na rozpowszechnienie się blasterów i z konieczności adaptacji technik walki do obrony przed bronią dystansową. Wybierali ją głównie ci Jedi, którzy stosowali filozofię wyciszenia i poddania się działaniu Mocy. Do tej formy należy styl Soresu. Soresu .]] Jest to styl należący do Formy III dostosowany jest głównie do walki w obronie, w szczególności przed wiązkami z blasterów i innej broni palnej i miotanej, choć sprawdza się również w defensywnej szermierce, a przez lata została udoskonalona na tyle, że wielu Jedi wybrało ją jako swój podstawowy styl walki. Korzystający z Soresu Jedi zespala się z Mocą i wyczekuje ataku, aby go odbić lub skierować przeciw napastnikowi. Z Trzeciej Formy korzystały między innymi Luminara Unduli oraz Barrissa Offee. Do wyjątkowego mistrzostwa w Soresu doszedł Obi-Wan Kenobi - zaskoczył nim Hrabiego Dooku podczas starcia na pokładzie "Niewidzialnej Ręki", a ostatecznie udowodnił swoje umiejętności pokonując w pojedynku znanego zabójcę Jedi, generała Grievousa. Wielu Jedi poczęło korzystać z Soresu po śmierci Qui-Gon Jinna, sądząc, że Ataru (technika Jinna), zbyt wystawia na atak i lepiej korzystać z technik defensywnych - tak stało się z Kenobim. Kenobi opanował Soresu nadzwyczajnie, potrafiąc korzystać ze sprawnej ofensywy, w przeciwieństwie do np. Barissy Offee. Forma IV Jest jedną z form walki na miecze świetlne, koncentrującą się na akrobatyce. Znana jest także jako Wytrwałość albo Droga Jastrzębionietoperza. Powstała w celu wykorzystania pełni możliwości akrobatycznych, jakie dawała Moc. Stosujący Formę IV Jedi stawiał przede wszystkim na szybkość i zaczepność, nie na otwartą walkę. Spośród technik należących do Formy Czwartej można wyróżnić Ataru i Sokan. Ataru .]] Forma ta pozwala wykorzystać zwinność, siłę oraz Moc w walce mieczem świetlnym. Z powodu licznych akrobacji i ewolucji na jakich opiera się ta forma był to styl bardzo efektowny. Wojownicy używający go wykonywali bardzo dużo salt nad głową przeciwnika, obrotów i skoków. Ataki tej formy opierają się na zamaszystych cięciach i otwartej przestrzeni, na której wykonywane są jej kluczowe manewry. W "Gwiezdnych Wojnach: Mroczne Widmo" ujawnione zostały słabe punkty Ataro, gdy Qui-Gon Jinn walczył z Darthem Maulem na ograniczonej przestrzeni i nie mógł w pełni wykorzystać swoich umiejętności ofensywnych. Jednak Yoda, który uznawany jest za największego mistrza Ataru, potrafił wykorzystać każdy centymetr przestrzeni, co w połączeniu z jego szybkością i małym rozmiarem pozwalało na wykorzystanie każdej luki w obronie przeciwnika. W sytuacjach wielkiego zagrożenia praktykanci tej formy używają Mocy by wesprzeć swoje wyczyny akrobatyczne. Skoki, salta oraz błyskawiczne przemieszczanie się powoduje, że mistrzowie tej formy w walkach wręcz rozmywają się w powietrzu. By osiągnąć ten stan należy skupić się na Mocy, by ta swobodnie przepływała przez ciało, pozwalając nawet na przełamanie ograniczeń związanych z wiekiem, czy niekorzystnymi uwarunkowaniami fizycznymi. Ze względu na agresywną naturę tej sztuki walki, najlepiej używa jej się do ataku pojedynczych przeciwników, ponieważ użytkownik otwarty jest na ataki i bez kontroli emocji oraz swoich akcji może zostać łatwo zabity w walce. Najsławniejsi praktykanci tej formy: Mistrz Yoda (opanował każdą formę, jednak Ataru wykorzystywał w większości swych walk), Mistrz Qui-Gon Jinn, Darth Revan (postać z KOTOR-a), Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura. Przypuszcza się, że Agen Kolar także używał tej formy, ponieważ w Epizodzie III przyjął taką samą pozycję defensywną jak wcześniej przyjmowali Yoda oraz Qui-Gon. Darth Maul w swoich walkach wykorzystywał elementy Ataru. Sokan Styl walki mieczem świetlnym w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen należący do czwartej formy walki, charakteryzujący się szybkimi ruchami ostrza i ciosami skierowanymi w punkty witalne przeciwnika oraz wykorzystujący głównie parowania zamiast uników. Jest to w pewnym sensie styl pośredni między III a IV formą. Z Sokanu korzystała Asajj Ventress Forma V Forma walki na miecze świetlne, znana jest również jako Agresja albo Droga Smoka Krayt. Stworzenie Formy Piątej było odpowiedzią na wzrastające zapotrzebowanie na styl ofensywny wykorzystujący siłę fizyczną wojownika. Techniki Formy Piątej to Shien i Djem So. Shien Zdecydowanie ofensywna, bardziej skupiona na obronie przed blasterowymi strzałami. Jej użytkownicy, w przeciwieństwie do mistrzów Soresu, odbijają strzały z powrotem w kierunku atakującego. Często Jedi używający tej formy stosują technikę "odwrotnego chwytu" miecza, co pozwala im efektywniej odbijać strzały. Znani użytkownicy to m.in. Ahsoka Tano i Galen Marek. Djem so .]] Odmiana piątej formy walki mieczem świetlnym w świecie Gwiezdnych wojen. W założeniu podobna do Shien, z tą różnicą że nastawiona jest bardziej na fechtunek na miecze niż na odbijanie blasterowych strzałów. Jej charakterystyczne manewry mają za zadanie jak najefektywniej wykorzystać siłę wojownika bez zbędnej finezji. Korzystali z niej Darth Bane, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader oraz Luke Skywalker. Forma VI Jedna z form walki na miecze świetlne, stawiająca na pierwszym miejscu równowagę pomiędzy ofensywą a defensywą w starciu. Jest też znana jako Równowaga albo Droga Rancora. Forma Szósta jest stylem dyplomatów, stawiającym na idealny balans między atakiem a obroną. Jedi, którzy szkolili się w tej Formie, wyznawali filozofię absolutnej równowagi oraz niepoddawanie się skrajnym i emocjom. Stylem należącym do Formy Szóstej, często traktowaną jako jej synonim, jest Niman. Niman Niman - technika walki mieczem świetlnym w fikcyjnym świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen, należąca do Formy VI. Styl ten wykorzystywał dorobek poprzednich pięciu a w szczególności elementy Shii-Cho i Sokanu, opiera się na filozofii równowagi między atakiem a obroną. Posługujący się tym stylem często korzystali z dwóch mieczy, które wspomagali Mocą. Jedno ostrze służy do parowania, a drugie do zadawania ciosów. Techniki tej używali posiadacze dwóch mieczy świetlnych, między innymi: Darth Revan, Generał Grievous, jak również Anakin Skywalker w Ataku Klonów i Luke Skywalker. Forma VII Jest jedną z form walki na miecze świetlne, stawiającą na zaangażowanie w walkę, często zbliżające walczącego do ciemnej strony. Znana jest również jako Zażartość albo Droga Vornskra. Forma ta zakłada znane z Soresu zespolenie się z Mocą oraz posługiwanie się w walce silnymi emocjami, a także wykorzystanie słabości Jedi jako jego atut i zwracanie silnych stron wroga przeciwko niemu. Korzystanie z tej Formy niosło ze sobą niebezpieczeństwo przejścia na Ciemną Stronę, ze względu na poddanie się emocjom. Forma ta była najczęściej rozwijana i stała się podstawą największej znanej liczby technik, takich, jak: Juyo, Jar'kai, Trispzest, Vaapad a także Teräs Käsi w wersji na miecz świetlny. Juyo Styl należący do Formy VII walki mieczem świetlnym. Ciosy zadawane są głównie w brzuch i głowę. Jest bardzo agresywna i szybka, wykorzystuje emocje wojownika co stanowi zagrożenie przejścia jej użytkownika na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, tylko doskonałe szkolenie oraz dyscyplina, pozwalają korzystać z tego stylu nienarażając się na upadek w otchłań Ciemnej Strony. Styl ten łączy w sobie zwinność Ataru z brutalnością Djem So. Wadą tego stylu jest podatność użytkownika na atak Mocą. Technika stosowana przez Darth Maula, Sidiousa i - spośród Jedi - Revana i Kavara. Jej rozwinięciem jest technika Mistrza Mace Windu, Vaapad. Jar'Kai i Anakina Skywalkera.]] Styl walki mieczem świetlnym należący do VII Formy. Jar'Kai można potraktować jako połączenie technik Nimanu na dwa miecze z agresją Juyo. Styl ten czerpie głównie z impulsywności wojownika. Najbardziej znanym użytkownikiem tej formy była Asajj Ventress. Znanym mistrzem w sztuce walki Jar-Kai na dwa miecze był też Darth Revan Trispzest Jest to styl walki należączy do Formy VII. Dostosowany jest do walki w powietrzu, wykorzystuje wszelkie atuty, jakie daje jej użytkownikowi niewrażliwość na działanie grawitacji, i jest szczególnie skuteczna przeciwko osobom pozbawionym tej przewagi. Jej głównym mankamentem jest jednak to, iż latający wojownik nie jest w stanie osłaniać całej powierzchni swojego ciała, przez co jest bardziej narażony na ataki bezpośrednio z góry czy dołu. Trispzestem posługiwał się Mroczny Jedi Maw. Teras Käsi Jest to starożytna, bardzo niebezpieczna i skuteczna sztuka walki wręcz, pochodząca z planety Bunduki. Znana także jako stalowe dłonie. Teras Käsi była stworzona i praktykowana przez Wyznawców Pallawy, starożytny kult z planety Bunduki. Jest najdoskonalszym znanym sposobem obezwładnienia przeciwnika bez użycia broni. Swego czasu rozwinęły się jej odmiany, przewidujące zastosowanie broni białej, a także mieczy świetlnych, przez co Teras Käsi weszła w kanon Formy Siódmej. Warto nadmienić, że chociaż podstaw tej techniki uczono wszystkich padawanów w Zakonie Jedi, mało kto decydował się na opanowanie tej techniki w wariancie z użyciem miecza, zapewne ze względu na wpisaną w nią zażartość i dość duże ryzyko przejścia na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Tym niemniej, Teras Käsi jako jedyna technika poza Jar'kai pozwala skutecznie używać wariantu walki podwójnym mieczem świetlnym, a bez wątpienia pozwalała opanować tę broń najlepiej. Mistrzem tego stylu z wykorzystaniem podwójnego miecza świetlnego był Darth Maul. Głównie używana i opisana w grach komputerowych: Star Wars Galaxies (MMORPG), Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi, oraz Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, a także materiałach związanych z Shadows of the Empire. Steve Perry w wywiadzie twiedzi, że inspiracją Teräs Käsi była sztuka walki Silat, pochodząca z archipelagu Malajskiego. Vaapad Technika ta, traktowana jako wchodząca w skład siódmej formy walki mieczem, opracowana została przez Mistrza Jedi Mace'a Windu przy wsparciu jednego z najlepszych szermierzy tamtych czasów - Jedi Sory Bulq. Forma Vaapad była bardzo agresywna, wykorzystywała techniki z pogranicza Ciemnej Strony Mocy, co sprawiło, że większość z Jedi, którzy ją opracowali bądź praktykowali ją lub jej elementy (Sora Bulq, Depa Billaba, Quinlan Vos) w mniejszym lub większym stopniu poddała się działaniu mroku. Oparł się jedynie Mace Windu, dla którego ścieżka ta była "sposobem przekucia jego wewnętrznego gniewu w narzędzie światła". Linki zewnętrzne * The Seven Forms of Lightsaber Combat * Interwiki *wikipedia:bg:Бой със светлинен меч *wikipedia:it:Combattimento con spada laser Kategoria:Moc w świecie Gwiezdnych wojen